This invention relates generally to medication dispensers and more particularly to a multiple-unit container including several unit-dose compartments.
United States Pharmacopeia Xix defines unit-dose container as a single-unit container so designed that the contents are administered to the patient as a single dose, direct from the container. Single-unit container is defined as one that is closed in such manner that none of the contents may be removed without obvious destruction of the closure, and the contents of which are intended for use promptly after it is opened. Accordingly, each compartment of a multiple-unit container must meet the above definitions in order to be used in compliance with current federal regulations. Several such containers have been previously proposed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,804 and 4,084,695.
It is desirable in the dispensing of medication to patients that as much chance of error in the administration of the medication be eliminated as is feasibly possible. The package of U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,804 permits a pharmacist to place the unit dosages in the individual compartments and to seal the same therein. A nurse simply breaks the seal on the individual pocket when the dosage is being administered. Although this package has been generally successful, the removal of medication from an individual compartment requires potentially destructive pressure to be exerted against the medication to force it through the perforated seal on the opposite side of the compartment. Furthermore, the slits in the compartment seals may permit the undetected removal of certain forms of medication and finally, the outer shell of that container requires a paper seal or other adhesive means to prevent removal of the entire compartment containing insert therefrom.
In the pillbox of U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,695, the cover assembly for the individual compartments is simply frictionally held in place with no positive locking of the covers onto the compartments to prevent the undetected removal of medication.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved medication dispensing container.
A further object of the invention is to provide a medication dispenser constructed to prevent the undetected removal of medication from any unit-dose compartment thereof.
A related object of the invention is to provide a medication dispenser wherein each individual compartment cover is independently locked onto the dispenser.
Another object of the invention is to provide a medication dispenser wherein each compartment cover includes a depending tab which is positively snap-fit onto the dispenser whereby the tab must be fractured to remove the cover.
Another object of the invention is to provide a medication dispenser with a compartment for collecting the fractured tabs from the covers.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a medication dispenser which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.